Boot and Buckle With no Garterbelt
by SwitzyRomano197
Summary: New angels come to town, Boot and Buckle, to "help" Panty and Stocking. Let's see what their made of! OC Story. Rating may change.


"Man, I can't believe this." The piece of hay stuck out of my mouth. It's like a cigarette, but it doesn't kill you. "C'mon Buckle, let's see what kind of damage these angels have done." My little grey cat with a zipper on it's collar followed behind me. Sad thing was, Buckle wasn't much taller than the heel of my boots, and they weren't that tall. Walking towards the church, my blue jeans swished and my boots thumped against the concrete. By the door, a guy with a giant afro with a small green dog waited.

"Are you Boot?" He asked. My green eyes peered at him over my shades.

"That's my name. Who're you?" Buckle and the green dog seemed to like each other.

"My name is Garterbelt. That's Chuck, and Panty and Stocking are inside."

"Cool." Buckle walked inside behind me, and the door closed on Chuck, cutting him in half.

A pink couch with a naked blonde girl covered in a blanket and a girl with blue and pink hair, fully clothed, with a slice of cake in her hand sat randomly near the podium in the front of the church.

"Panty, Stocking, this is Boot. She is another Angel sent to help protect the world."

"But I see it more as clean up." I took off my shades, revealing my green eyes and pushed some of my brown hair back.

"You fucking afro priest! We can do this job totally fine by ourselves! Isn't that right Stocking?" The blonde turned to the girl with the cake.

"Who knows, Panty? It might be fun to have another person helping us out. I mean, most of the time it's just me while you're off having sex with some random guy." Apparently I was totally forgotten as the duo started bickering.

"What shall we do with these two?" Buckle asked me in her British accent(British accents FTW!) sitting down next to my feet. Panty and Stocking both stopped in mid air, staring at Buckle. "You know, it's not nice to stare." Buckle added after a few seconds.

"Yo, Boots, your cat talks!" Panty looked at me. I sighed.

"First of all, my name is Boot, second of all, Buckle is special."

"Got that right." Buckle scratched behind her ear.

"Well, you're chance to show what you can do has arrived." Garterbelt handed me a sheet of paper with the words, "_**CAKE**_" written on it. I stared at the piece of paper.

"The hell? This tells me nothing, 'sep Cake!"

"Go forth Angels!" Garterbelt disappeared with Chuck, who was back in one piece. Sighing, I looked at Buckle.

"Shall we then?" I asked.

"We shall." Buckle answered. Smirking I ran out of the church with Buckle close at my heels. I pulled out my keys to my motorcycle, and both me and Buckle hopped on.

"Vroom, vroom, baby!" I shouted as we sped off. "Alright, so where're we headed?" I asked Buckle.

"Go to the cake shop on Yaoi Avenue!" She pointed in one direction.

"Okay!" Damn, speeding like this was fun!

We finally reached our destination, and what I saw horrified me. It was a giant little girl ghost, eating a slice of cake. But I didn't like the look of her one bit.

"Ready?" Looking at Buckle, she gave me a nod. "Let's do this!"

The light halo appeared over my head. Using my hand, I threw it down over me, changing my regular shirt and baggy jeans for Heaven's apparel; A blue dress down to just below my knees, blue heels to match, and dark bracelets. Buckle's transformation, however, was something to behold. She went from a small cat, to a full 16 year old girl, with a short skirt black dress, silver and red striped socks, black shoes, long flowing black hair and piercing silver eyes. And that, kids, is why we don't mess with Buckle.

"O wicked spirit born of a lost soul in limbo, receive judgment from the garb of the Holy Virgin, cleansed of worldly impurities, return to Heaven and Earth!" I took off both of my heels, and Buckle took off her belt around her waist. As we both held our articles of clothing, the final words bellowed out, "Repent!" My heels turned into shotguns, and I fired away. Buckle's belt turned into a whip, and whip away she did.

"Kya!" The ghost screamed as it exploded, and piece of cake fell from the sky. A giant bell rung out, and a Heaven fell to the ground with a little _tink_. Bending over to pick it up, my old clothes returned.

"Only one Heaven? Damn that ghost was cheap!" I looked the coin over, making sure it wasn't a fake. Buckle walked up to me, still in human form.

"It's better than nothing." She grabbed the coin and fed it to her plush cat that was also her cat form body.

"Aren't you going to change back?" I asked her. She usually did once everything was said and done. She shook her head.

"No, I'm going to stay this way for a little while." She replied, smiling at me. "Now that we have a Heaven, I can stay like this for a little bit instead of just changing back into a cat." She stretched out. "Man, it feels so good to be able to stand like this again." I grinned.

"I bet." And we bumped fists, just like old times.

** A/N: How goes it? If you like this, PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE! Review! Thanks! And if you like it, I'll make more chapters ;D PEACE! **


End file.
